


more than a friend

by gayberonica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica Fluff, Beronica sex, Beronica smut, Gay, Lesbian, Riverdale, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberonica/pseuds/gayberonica
Summary: Betty and Veronica have been best friends for ages. But romantic and sexual feelings start developing.





	more than a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beronica stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beronica+stans).



> I’m new to this hope you all enjoy   
> there’s nsfw well slightly anyway enjoy and don’t be to mean this is my first little story

Betty and Veronica. B and V. Also known as one of Riverdale’s best dynamic duos. The blonde and the brunette had been friends since Veronica moved to riverdale from New York a few years ago and they’ve been best friends ever since. 

On Veronica’s first day, at cheerleading tryouts she kissed Betty. She says it was a platonic thing -just to get into the cheerleading squad but Betty has been thinking about it ever since it happened.   
On a regular Thursday evening the two girls were sitting at Pop’s drinking milkshakes.   
“Betty?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you ever think about the time I kissed you on my first day here?”  
Betty momentarily looked away, thinking about what she was going to say. What felt like hours of thinking Veronica said “Betty? You’ve been silent for two minutes, are you ok?” After a snap back into reality Betty was staring into Veronica’s beautiful eyes and realised she had not yet answered the question. “Oh sorry, I was thinking.” Veronica smiled and Betty went bright red at how she had just dozed off into her thoughts about the best moment of her life. “Don’t apologise, I was just wondering.” Betty took a sip from her milkshake and then said “Why did you kiss me that day?” She looked straight into Veronica’s gorgeous sparkling brown eyes to try and tell what she was thinking. “I don’t know.” replied Veronica. The raven haired girls checked suddenly went even redder than Betty's. “I guess I had a crush on you when we first met.” She let out a little laugh. “I say when we first met but I had a crush on you for a while.” Betty didn’t know how to respond. She was stunned by the fact that the girl she had fallen in love with, from the moment she had layers eyes on her, liked her back. Chocking on her words trying not to make her insane love for her too obvious she said “Do you still like me?” Both girls’s cheeks went even more red than before, something that seemed very unlikely to happen. Veronica smiled, put her money on the table to let Betty know dinner was on her and said “I’ll see you at school Betty.” Lightly kissed Betty's forehead and left. Betty went home as well but was barely thinking on the way home. 

Her heart racing with excitement as she opened the house door and walked in, too stunned to hear anything in the world. As she was about to go to the stairs she jumped when she heard her mother yell “Elizabeth!” Her mother had been shouting her name but she hadn’t heard. “Sorry, mom, I was just uh,-“ she didn’t want to tell her old school, homophobic mother about her evening with Veronica “-thinking about school stuff and didn’t hear you.” “That’s ok, sweetheart. Where were you this evening?” “I was at Pop’s with, uh, Veronica” “Any interesting conversation?” her mother asked, obviously trying to find out every aspect of Betty's life as she always does. “We where talking about, umm, uh, school stuff.” Alice didn’t look convinced but just said “Ok, I presume you don’t want dinner then?” “No thank you. I have some homework so I’m just gonna go upstairs.” “Ok Betty”.   
Fleeing into her bedroom, relived that she had managed not to say anything gay in front of her mother, closed the door and jumped onto her bed with her heart beating out of her chest. She was still thinking about how Veronica- her best friend, the girl she’s been in love for for years had liked her. At that very moment she got a text from Veronica. “Hey B, sorry if anything I said at Pop’s made you awkward, still doing cheerleading practice together tomorrow, right?” Betty looked at her phone, slowly texting back while figuring out the right words to say. “I wasn’t awkward at all, mostly flattered if I’m honest. I would never do cheerleading without you, v. How could you even question that?!” She thought the text was a little corny but it didn’t matter. Veronica sent a selfie of her doing the thumbs up, so Betty was relieved that the text sounded ok. Betty saved the picture Veronica had sent to her and looked at it for ages. Every single thing about her was beautiful and Betty appreciated every single detail. Her soft hair, her sparkling eyes, the redness in her cheeks. Even in the simplest selfie Veronica managed to amaze her with her beauty. 

——————————-

The next day at school while Betty was about to start first period she noticed that Veronica still wasn’t there. Betty started to think that she was avoiding her but just walked into class trying not to think negatively.   
At the end of the lesson while she was standing at her locker, looking for her geometry book she felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped. She laughed and sighed when she realised who it was.   
-You scared me, Veronica.  
Veronica let out a small giggle and said “Sorry, B”. “Where were you earlier it’s not like you to be late” said Betty. “My dad caught me sending that selfie to you yesterday and he thought I was sending nudes to some guy so he’s been shouting at me for the last fifteen hours.” Betty suddenly got distracted by the thought of Veronica naked and had to fidget a bit trying not to show how turned on she was. “That sucks, sorry v”. “It’s ok , I’m with my favourite girl now so I’m happy.” Veronica calling her “her favourite girl” made Betty feel so warm and happy. “I’m telling her tonight” thought Betty. Feeling relieved that she will finally tell Veronica her feelings for her.   
———————

After cheerleading practice -Betty wasn’t very good that day because her eyes kept shifting in Veronica’s direction which caused her not to concentrate- Betty asked Veronica if they could hang back for a little bit. Veronica was confused but said ok. Once all the other girls had left it was just Betty and Veronica sitting in the stands of the school gym. “What’s up Betty” said Veronica with curious eyes. Betty realising that she just had to admit her love to her, stayed silent for a moment than said “I don’t really know how to say this but-“ and then leaned and kissed Veronica. The kiss had the exact same excitement and warmth it did as the first time, but it was even better. Veronica put her hand through Betty hair which made Betty squirm with happiness. After the best two minutes of both girls lives Veronica whispered “I still feel it.” Betty looked at Veronica’s pink soft lips and said “I feel it to, I always have.” They started kissing even more, it was just kissing at that moment but they where both so turned on that there thighs where starting to rub together. Veronica suddenly stopped kissing and pulled away. Betty looking at her with disappointment wishing they where still kissing at that very moment but Veronica said something that made Betty even happier than before-“My parents aren’t home.”

————————

Running to Veronica’s house the two girls giddy with excitement couldn’t help but giggle on the way to the house. They got to the door greeted by Smithers saying “Your mother and father left in the afternoon for-“  
“Thank you Smithers” interrupted Veronica “but I already know. You can leave.” Smithers looked at her oddly and said “But I’m supposed to stay here miss Lodge.” “Mom and dad must’ve forgot to tell you but you get the rest of the day off.” Smithers looked suspicious but didn’t further question it and left.   
Betty and Veronica started to run up the stairs and into Veronica’s bedroom. Betty has stayed in Veronica’s room many times at various sleepovers but this time it felt different but in such a good way. Veronica and Betty sat on the bed starting off by kissing. There tongues swirling together, the sexual heat between them rising more and more by the second. Betty suddenly changed positions so she could sit on Veronica’s lap. She wrapped her legs around Veronica’s waist. Veronica put her hands on Betty’s ass. She was squeezing it wand rubbing it which wasn’t much but Betty was extremely turned on. Veronica roller Betty over so that she was lying her back on the bed. Veronica, feeling really dominant took Betty’s shirt off and started kissing her chest. Veronica momentarily stopped so she could take her own shirt off and then started sucking Betty’s neck. Betty started to lightly moan as Veronica started to kiss her heaving breasts again. Veronica slowly started moving down to Betty’s legs and put her hand on top of the button of Betty’s jeans “Can I?” Betty nodded vigorously and Veronica undid the button and zipper. Betty, who was not lying on the bed in only her underwear and bra whispered “Touch anything you want.” Veronica who has glad she had just gotten consent slowly removed Betty’s underwear and inches her head closer and closer. She suddenly licked Betty’s pussy and Betty let out a loud moan. Veronica, now grinning at Betty’s enjoyment started to lick her clit over and over again. Betty kept moaning louder and louder every time Veronica’s mouth was on her she was wet, really wet and having an orgasm to die for. Betty looked down at Veronica and said in the most sexy and alluring voice ever “It’s my turn now” and she flipped Veronica over so she was lying on her back in the bed Betty started kissing her neck and and said “May I?” as she reached for Veronica’s bra strap. Veronica nodded, giving her consent. Betty’s hands wandered over Veronica’s back before taking her bra off. Betty was now staring at her perfect breasts. They where so big and curved Betty was getting even wetter just looking at them. She leaned over her and started swirling her tongue around Veronica’s nipple. Veronica started moaning and got wet by the gentle touch of Betty’s tongue. Betty circled Veronica’s perfect nipple. And then removed Veronica’s skirt. She too leaned down to Veronica’s legs before saying “If you want me too?” Again, Veronica nodded. Betty licked a stripe from Veronica’s wet vagina and Veronica started moaning even louder. She licked and licked to the point where Veronica was screaming. Betty started to finger Veronica’s clit and Veronica kept repeating “Yes! Oh.. oh oh my god! Betty yes!” Betty came gave to face with Veronica and they started kissing again this time while cupping each others breasts both having orgasms. After three more minutes of kissing the both cuddled up next to each other heaving and panting. After five minutes of cuddling Veronica said “Betty?” Betty, who was holding this magnificent girl in her arms, leaned her over and said “Yes, Veronica?” smiling more than she ever has in her entire life. “Do you regret this? Any of it?” Betty looked into Veronica’s shining eyes and said “I could never regret anything I do with you.” Veronica blushes scarlet red and said “Well.. then you don’t have to say yes but.. would you like to be with me, like actually be with me, officially, as my girlfriend?” Betty without any hesitation “Of course I will!” They both started kissing again, but softly, to celebrate this new aspect of there relationship. Betty looked down at her girlfriend who was lying in her arms and said “I love you, Veronica.” Veronica looked up at her beautiful girlfriend. Betty continued “Ever since you first came here, I’ve loved you.” Betty nervously looked at Veronica wondering what she was going to reply. “Betty, my wonderful girlfriend, I have loved you ever since I first set my eyes on you. Believe me our first kiss wasn’t just for the cheerleading team. I just wanted to kiss you so bad.” Betty looking at her with heart eyes “I love you Veronica Lodge.” “Betty Cooper, I love you.”   
The two started kissing and made love again.   
Betty knew her mother would disapprove of the fact that Betty was in love with a girl but she didn’t care, she was with Veronica and she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this if you did feel free to comment. And if you guys would like me to make another story.


End file.
